bonjovifandomcom_es-20200214-history
New Jersey
''thumb|285pxNew Jersey ''es el cuarto cuarto álbum de estudio de Bon Jovi. Fue lanzado el 19 de septiembre 1988 a través de Mercury Records. El álbum producido por Bruce Fairbairn y grabado en los estudios Sound Little Mountain en Vancouver, Canadá. El álbum fue el seguimiento a 1986 avance resbaladizo de la banda cuando está mojado, llegando al # 1 en el Billboard 200 y la producción de cinco Billboard Hot 100 top ten singles, los más top ten hits hasta la fecha para un álbum de rock duro. "Bad Medicine" y "I'll Be There for You" alcanzó el # 1 tanto en el Billboard Hot 100. El álbum fue certificado siete veces platino por la Recording Industry Association of America. El álbum también debutó en el # 1 en el Reino Unido y se convirtió en Reino Unido, la banda del primer álbum # 1. Nueva Jersey fue liberado por los soviéticos estatal Melodiya compañía de discos, siendo el primer álbum extranjera se han publicado en la URSS. Historia El álbum fue grabado muy poco después de la gira Slippery When Wet. El álbum estaba destinado inicialmente a ser un álbum doble, sin embargo, esta idea fue rechazada por la compañía de discos, ya que se puso nervioso sobre el nivel de precios más alto y decidieron que sólo se daría a conocer un solo álbum. Un título para el álbum fue Sons of Beaches, que parodió el título de su álbum anterior Slippery When Wet. Grabación y producción El álbum producido por Bruce Fairbairn al igual que su predecesor y grabado en los estudios Sound Little Mountain en Vancouver, Canadá. El álbum marcó la última colaboración entre Bon Jovi y el productor Bruce Fairbairn. Cuando la gira de Slippery When Wet terminó en octubre de 1987, la banda no hizo nada durante unas tres o cuatro semanas. Luego Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora demos el primer lote de canciones. Diecisiete en absoluto. Pero lo que realmente empecé a sentir la presión, entonces porque no tenía la canción increíble. Jon Bon Jovi dijo que "tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, no por razones monetarias - Tengo un montón de dinero - pero fue una sensación increíble de haber hecho lo que hemos hecho hubo un verdadero temor de no poder. para escribir You Give Love A Bad Name otra vez ". Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora se sentó en la casa y escribió la canción llamada "Love is War", pero Jon Bon Jovi quería escribir You Give Love A Bad Name tanto, salió con exactamente la misma progresión de acordes. Luego comenzaron en la segunda tanda y escribieron "Born To Be My Baby" y "Bad Medicine" con Desmond Child. Born To Be My Baby fue grabada originalmente acústicamente, sin embargo el productor Bruce Fairbairn convenció para volver a grabar con instrumentos electrónicos en un estilo de rock más duro. Jon Bon Jovi ha dicho desde entonces que creía que la canción habría sido # 1 en las listas si hubiera sido puesto en libertad en su forma original. Esta canción tiene tema similar a "Livin 'On A Prayer", como sobre una joven pareja de clase trabajadora luchando para llegar a fin de mes. Aunque la producción brillante e himnos de Slippery When Wet mantenido, la banda quería demostrar que había algo más en el nuevo álbum. El álbum aparece como mucho más experimental con intro largo edificio atmósfera de Lay Your Hands On Me, armónica y duelos de órganos de "Homebound Train" y la guitarra flamenca intro de "Wild Is The Wind". "Ride Cowboy Ride" Suena como si Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora están cantando con sus guitarras acústicas para una vieja grabadora. Es un funcionamiento rápido cancioncita como introducción a "Stick To Your Guns". Parte del encanto de la canción es la grabación mono. La canción se le atribuye al Capitán Kidd y Rey de Swing, los apodos de Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora. "Love For Sale" fue grabado también se bebe durante "una gran fiesta" en un lugar que se llama Sound Chalet en Nueva Jersey. Lanzamiento y recepción New Jersey debutó en el # 8 en el Billboard 200, la semana siguiente alcanzó el número 1 y pasó cuatro semanas en el # 1. Con el tiempo, vendió 7 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. El álbum también debutó en el # 1 en Canadá, Reino Unido, Suiza, Suecia, Nueva Zelanda y Australia. Nueva Jersey también tiene el récord por el álbum de rock duro para generar el más Top 10 singles, con gráficos cinco singles en el Top 10 del Billboard Hot 100 en los Estados Unidos. Sin otro álbum de hard rock ha igualado o roto esta hazaña. "Bad Medicine" y la balada "I'll Be There for You" ambos alcanzó el # 1 en el Billboard Hot 100. "Born to Be My Baby", "Lay Your Hands on Me", y "Living in Sin" alcanzó el Top 10. Nueva Jersey fue el primer álbum lanzado en América el estatal rusa compañía discográfica Melodiya. Categoría:Álbumes Categoría:Bon Jovi